left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Screamer
I think some screamer code is still in the console version because yesterday when i was playing co-op with my best friend the witch saw me (flashlight off) and instead of growling she ran away like a screamer would - BR Ninja15 (my gamertag) Witches are the most random infected in the game as ive seen them run away,explode,attack random objects and just run around screaming but not attacking.Having to set one off is like throwing a pissed off cat into a cake shop as you havent got a clue whats going to happen Spygon 14:12, 27 January 2009 (UTC) I think i made one run around and scream before but eventually it started attacking me, why do you think witches ar so glitchy? i have to try that cat thing lol - BR Ninja15 19:28 27/1/09 :Interesting way to put it, haha. But yes, they certainly are...screwy. If you open or close a door on one, she'll freak out and run away. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 20:50, 27 January 2009 (UTC) A friend of mine claims that in the hotel of Dead Air's the crane level, you can hear the Screamer, laughing or something. I haven't been able to hear it myself but some other people I know have. Don't know if it's mentionable so i'm just putting this here.CloudT 12:05, 17 February 2009 (UTC) :I've heard it too, but it is actually, as described in the sound files, "the city's scared breathing". It is creepy and adds atmosphere, but it is not the Screamer, which barely got past the first build. TheCreaturenator16 04:21, 19 February 2009 (UTC) CloudT, can you post a video so I can hear it? I also think they should've left the screamer in because I like the idea that you have to chase after something or face consequences. Animalx28 22:24, 14 May 2009 (UTC) should've let him stay i think they should have left the screamer in the game because it would be exciting to have to chase the screamer & kill it before the mob comes :Indeed,i think i might be able to......Hey,how odo african mental hospital work?Do they use straight-jackets? [[User:Chaoswolf75|'Mr.75']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 19:23, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Africa is a continent you moron. Laexio 18:03, January 2, 2010 (UTC) After reading about the Screamer I too feel that it would have been very interesting to have to chase after something that's running away from you. I'm sure, however, that the best thing to do in that situation might be to just let the hoard come after you, or else you might end up in a bad situation if the group is seperated. Krishna d 13:50, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Just yesterday I was playing on Survival, and one of my buddies startled the witch. Oddly enough, she took off running! I chased her to try and kill her, and when I couldn't see her anymore, instanly a hoard was upon me. I didn't even think about the possibility she was going to scream! However I didn't hear the scream, probably because of the distractions outside the game. Krishna d 12:57, 31 August 2009 (UTC) wow....that's evidence there's still some screamer code ingame :No it's not. Witches certainly aren't strangers to doing odd things the programmers didn't intend them to and just because a horde showed up, that doesn't mean the Witch had anything to do with it. Why would the Screamer's coding have anything to do with the Witch anyway? SteveZombie 15:53, October 13, 2009 (UTC) This would be cool if the scream hurt people :D : How would that work? The scream damage thier ear drums?--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 23:58, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :I often think about how much better he'd work as an Uncommon Infected. Killing him would result in a dying scream that would attract the attention of all the Infected in the area, plus maybe spawning a few more, so the players either want to kill him last or pick him off while he's unaware of them; another reason to pick up a Hunting Rifle. SteveZombie 00:03, November 12, 2009 (UTC) "How would that work? The scream damage thier ear drums?--'Meester SHOGUN450 ROAR! 23:58, November 11, 2009 (UTC) " The scream is so loud/high pitched it can break things. Its possible for sounds to do that. If the Screamer became an uncommon, his scream would probably aggro nearby zombies, rather than summoning a whole horde. I bet his scream would cause the same audio effect as the adrenaline, making it harder to tell where SI noises are coming from and probably disabling musical cues for a brief time. NiteShadeX 02:22, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Like the clown? I love the clowns, should have something like that in all the campaigns. Stoan 16:42, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Well, with an asylum campaign, adding the screamer as an uncommon infected would be pretty damn plausible. In fact, in either L4D3 or an upcoming DLC, I'd like to see an asylum campaign.--Master of cheeZ 20:42, January 24, 2010 (UTC) OR, it could cause panic events,(car alarms going off, ect.) propane tanks and other things to explode, survivors to stumble....... the possbilities are endless!!DisMEMBAH 18:09, April 20, 2010 (UTC) I think the screamer is better because, the witch always attacks even if you look at her (flashlight off) But i still think the screamer is way better. :GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! technically, the screamer IS in l4d and l4d2. cause when you start a crescendo you hear a RAWR/SCREAM! so he is kinda in game just not seen. 02:54, October 10, 2010 (UTC) : :Im pretty sure that that is the whole horde screaming as in the common infected screaming.Sniperteam82308 04:05, October 10, 2010 (UTC) : :It is the common infected, but now that he brought it up, I'd like to think it was the screamer just stalking you. It adds a creepy feel to the game XD Pc Files? Anybody know if you can open up the files on the pc version to spawn him?i wouldnt know i play on the 360 maybe you can get him the same way that guy did on the youtube vid to play as a witch? Dizer.01 23:03, November 21, 2009 (UTC) He's not in the retail version of the game. He got cut from the game long before that. I think he should have stayed maybe make him like taller than the tank or sumthin but still pretty weak Yes, he indeed was cut too early. Even in Left 4 Dead 2 you can spawn a Jimmy Gibbs Jr. zombie. I wonder if the Midnight Riders have zombies, too? MarioStrikerz 01:04, June 3, 2010 (UTC) New Cut Infected: "The Leaker" There was an interview in OXM on January 12 with Chet Faliszek which reveled a new special infected called the Leaker. This is what he said about it: "With The Leaker, the idea was a kind of Boomer that could take damage, and shoot out spouts of goo. And you could plant yourself and explode - be this walking bomb. The problem is there's a warning that you're going to do that. So when you go to plant yourself, everyone else runs away, and you just die and don't hurt anybody. The idea isn't entirely bad, and some of that we brought over to The Spitter." Unfortunate there is no picture of the leaker, so it won't make much of an article.--Verno 18:54, January 23, 2010 (UTC) I wanted to make an articale on him. He is certinly worth noteing but without atleast one picture there is not alot taht can be added. -JokersFlame I guess we could make a small section about him under the Infected's behind the scenes, quoting Chet. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 06:38, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I guess thats the best we can do for him. Unless anyone has like fan art or something. But even then there is still not enough info to make a normal sized article. JokersFlame :Nah, he was never designed. Fan art won't work. Just a mention is fine. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 01:54, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I went through my PC Gamer magazines and I went to page 44 of the August 2009 edition, a couple of pages later, I saw the mention of a new infected called The Haggard. It looked like it had about 12 spider legs on it's back, upper body of a tank, (somewhat) face of the witch, and size of the charger. It had a picture next to it, so I can verify he was real, or thought of at least. Should it get a mention in the behind the scenes? Jackass2009 03:46, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :The Haggard was a now well known piece of fanart. Rather good fanart, but nothing more. SteveZombie 22:21, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :: I read somewhere they put him in, and i think (not sure) someone got a pic of him ingame. I read it off some forum, forgot the link to it or i'd put up a link. Jackass2009 20:13, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :: :::Just found the link, he was faking it with some mod. Jackass2009 00:52, May 17, 2010 (UTC) I posted it in the infected in the behind the scenes, he seems to have a fit home on the Wiki. ^-^ In Left 4 Dead 2, there is a console command "sv_leaker_chance #" which sets the probability of a female boomer, proving that there's still a bit of leaker code in-game. Jackass2009 04:32, June 13, 2010 (UTC) *Besides that which was implemented for the spitter. Jackass2009 04:33, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Epic Fail? An anonymous writer edited the page saying "screamers a boss watch out!!!". Did anyone else notice this? I undid it as soon as I found out. MarioStrikerz 01:02, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for undoing it, but that's pretty routine around here. Vandals will be vandals. Nightmirage 01:57, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Screamer question I've read in Versus that the Screamer would've been a pain in the ass because if one spawned on a roof it had to peer over the ledge then it could scream. But I have an interesting question about it. If it was in a straitjacket then how the heck would it be able to climb up onto a roof without the use of serverside mods? Lightna 13:24, November 10, 2010 (UTC) You know that's a good question, It probably wouldn't be able to IRL; but In-game it might have been cut before playtesters and Valve messed with the idea of having some maps on top of buildings. Paladin cross 16:19, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :How do common infected climb up a building with no arms. No seriously, how do they do it!? ;_; But seriously, I dunno. Used his teeth? Had a Tank throw him up there? Ran up the side of a building? HE'S REALLY SPIDER-MAN!? Nah I'm just being silly. That's a good question, but I'm sure Valve could have thought of something. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 20:45, November 10, 2010 (UTC) : :Well it could use it's legs to climb up. But if it can't then I'm not sure, but if it uses it's teeth with it's legs to climb that would be weird but also cool seeing it happen. Portal 2 Screamer Picture I think we should add this to the page.. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gRhU2rIGmFk This is the source.. Apparently there is a hidden picture in Portal 2 that shows a group of people, maybe a family. There's a man in a business suit behind 3 people. The man on the right that looks creepy, the girl in the middle with an Aperture logo on her clothing and on the left.. There's a guy who looks exactly like the Screamer. He has long strands of hair that look like the Screamer's, he's in a straitjacket, and he has bulging eyes like the Screamer. Can this be added to the page with a picture of him too? SuperToby12 (talk) 09:57, July 29, 2013 (UTC)